Dreams of You
by Marik's girl
Summary: They first met in their dreams, when they both were ten years old. After becoming best-friends, she stopped showing up in his dreams and Marik Ishtar wondered why? This is a tale about friendship that started with dreams and later on, became something more.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh!

Yugioh! © Kazuki Takahashi

Note: Another old story that I did nothing with, but never uploaded on FFN. So I rewrote it (since the original was my old writing style) so hopefully it doesn't suck.

Dreams of You  
Prologue  
Written by: Marik's Girl

A little girl of ten with boyish brown hairstyle and wide turquoise eyes, wearing a light blue PJ's and nothing on her small bare feet as she walked in the darkness. Fear showed clearly in her eyes; she wrapped her arms around herself as she shivered. "I want my mommy and daddy." she said to herself as she continued to walk, but after a while, she was getting tired and sleepy - but just then, something moving caught her eyes and she stopped and stood still; afraid to move. The _**"Shadowy"**_ person continued to move towards her, and she became even more scared. She hated this place, she hated the darkness, and she hated to be afraid. So she let her arms fall to her side, and she tightens her small fists and then she opens her mouth. "W-who's there?" she question; her voice was shaky but determined to find out who the _**"Shadowy"**_ figure was. "Who are you?" The _**shadowy**_ figure turned out to be a ten-year-old Egyptian boy. He was taller than her by an inch with light blonde hair going slightly over his shoulders and beautiful violet colored eyes; his outfit was a little strange to her it looked kind of like a brown long sleeve dress of some sort… with brown slip-on shoes.

The boy (or was he a girl? She couldn't tell.) Looked at her with a weird look on his bronze face. "Are you a boy or a girl?" he suddenly asked, and the girl blushed a bright red out of anger. "I'm a girl, of course!" The boy looked away, and a small blush tinted his cheeks. "I'm sorry, I was just asking… I didn't think you would get mad." she settled down and sighed. She flopped down on the hard ground and moved her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. "Why did you ask?" she question. He blinked and looked back at her and found her sitting not too far from him. "You're the first person that I have seen, besides my family… I've never seen a girl before, besides my sister."

"Is she older than you?" She asked, and he nodded. "She's sixteen" he wasn't sure but, he thought it might be safe to sit next to the girl. So he did. She looked up at him with pretty turquoise colored eyes. "What's your name?" that same blush began to form on his cheeks. "...Marik..." The girl finally smiled then. "Mines Tabitha."

Marik Ishtar woke from his sleep, he stared at the ceiling and then sighed deeply. Why was he dreaming of her again? It has been six years since he had last dreamt of her. The last time is when she stopped showing up in his dreams. But when she first showed up, it was after he received his tattoo on his back, by his father. He frowned, he remembers how he hated his father for doing that to him. But then she showed up, and he started to warm up to her. She was fun… to be around and she came every night. He didn't feel alone like he always did. He felt happy and at ease….but then all of a sudden she stopped coming, he thought she might come the next day - but she never came. She just disappeared out of nowhere. He became depressed for several days and finally begged his sister to take him outside one day… he thought he might find her if he went outside of his underground home. But - he couldn't find her, there was nothing but Egyptians around… he wanted to find her, but knew his father wouldn't let him find some dream girl that probably was even real… but she was real to him, and he knew she was out there somehow.

That's what he thought as a child, anyways. Then the Pharaoh killed his father(*) Thinking about her wouldn't get him his revenge!

:::::

A girl stood at 5'5" with long brown wavy hair that went down hair mid-back, blonde highlights in her hair and beautiful turquoise colored eyes stared at the airport sign that said: Domino City Airport. "So this is Domino City… hmph." she closed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Why did she have to move here again? "Sister! Look how busy it is." She looked down and opened her eyes and saw her little brother, who was six years old. She was ten years older; she is sixteen. Her little brother was an adorable boy with midnight black hair and onyx eyes, like his mother. Her mother is beautiful, and she took after her in the looks, but her hair color and eye color was after her father.

"Tabitha, Hiro." Tabitha Anderson, along with her brother, looked over their shoulders and saw a beautiful woman with flowing midnight black hair that reached her mid-back and narrow onyx eyes. A man stood beside her with short messy brown hair and turquoise colored eyes. He stood a few inches taller than the woman. The man had glasses on, and he smiled at both of them. Hiro grinned as he ran up to his mother. "Mommy!" The woman gave a sigh of relief that they found their children; she bent down and allowed her son to hug her. Tabitha picked up her stuff and walked over to the two adults that were her parents. Her father put a hand on her shoulder. He gave her a reassuring smile. "I know this is hard on you, with you having to leave your old friends because of my job…. But it will get better." Tabitha frowned, not sure that she believed his words.

"Will it?"

"In time." He smiled once again and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Come on; I want to show you the house. It's next to a game shop." His daughter blinked. "A game shop…." he nodded, he knew that she liked games, most of any kind. "I hear they have some pretty neat stuff. Why don't we check it out?" She thought for a moment and then decided. "Okay."

As they walked towards the exit, she couldn't help but look back. She was going to miss all her old friends. She wondered who she would meet?

End Prologue

I'll try to update when I can, it does take me a while to write a chapter up.


End file.
